When You Leave
by Down By The River
Summary: One shot. It's never easy to say goodbye to the person you love.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of the characters. Nor do I own the song used in this story. All rights to the respective owners.

**Author's Note:** This was my first ever fanfic/published story! I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

><p>Sam's grip tightened on the neck of the guitar perched on his knee, although for once the familiar feel of the frets under his fingers gave him no comfort. What he really wanted was to be holding the girl sitting across from him, but he knew that doing so would only make them both feel worse. He'd only been with her a few short weeks, but Sam had already gotten far too attached to Mercedes Jones than he knew was probably wise, given the precariousness of his living situation. At the time he hadn't bothered looking too far into the future. That was part of the joy he felt at being with Mercedes, she made him forget the wolf at the door and the crappiness of his situation. When he was with her the clouds in his life seemed to part and the sunshine could come through, even if only for a little while.<p>

Sam took the time to look at her as they sat in silence on the porch outside the motel room he shared with his family. trying to memorise every detail he could while she was still close to him. He'd been overjoyed when his dad had told him that he'd finally, _finally_ found a job, but when Sam had found out that the job was in Kentucky he hadn't quite known _what_ to feel. He'd hoped for this, prayed fervently for it every night, even, but somehow he'd always assumed that the job would be in Lima. That they would _stay in Lima_.

Mercedes had cried when he'd told her, and it broke his heart to see her so upset because of him. He'd made a promise to himself when they'd first started dating that he would never be the source of her tears, and yet here he was, already breaking that promise. They'd tried to be adult about it, at Mercedes' insistence, agreeing that trying to maintain their relationship long distance in their senior year wasn't a wise decision.

They both tried _so hard_ not to let their emotions show, but they were fighting a losing battle. Mercedes was a terrible liar, and Sam's heart broke every time he watched her try to pretend she wasn't hurting. So now he was sitting on the porch with the girl he loved, knowing that this was probably the last time he'd ever see her, aching to touch her and knowing that he couldn't.

Sam sighed and absentmindedly strummed a few chords on his guitar to keep himself from reaching for Mercedes. They'd been sitting in silence for the past few minutes, neither of them quite knowing what to say and knowing that it wouldn't even _begin_ to explain how they felt even if they did.

'Hey,' Sam stopped strumming and looked at his _soon-to-be ex_ girlfriend. _Jeez, he **hated** having to think of her like that_.

Mercedes looked up at him and he finally saw the tears in her eyes. His lady did not cry often, she prided herself on being tough, and it was one of the things that he loved most about her. She'd been a rock for him and his family, even before they'd started dating, and he knew that for her to be on the verge of tears she must be feeling some _deep_ feelings. Sam was pretty sure he knew exactly how that felt, because despite his best efforts he'd been on the verge of tears a lot himself lately.

'Oh God,' Mercedes said, her voice sounding firm, but watery, 'This is the goodbye part isn't it?'

Sam watched as the tears started to trickle down Mercedes' face before he reached out a hand and wiped them away.

'No way, darlin'" he smiled at her even though his voice had sounded shakier than he'd liked.

'There isn't a goodbye. Not for us.'

Sam stopped and took a deep breath before continuing.

'Look, Cede, I… I know we've not been together long, but I've been thinkin' and I…' he exhaled loudly and ran his hand through his overlong hair as he tried to find the right words to say what he had to say next.

'There are…' he started, 'There are people that kind of, stay with us, you know? Even if we don't get to be with them forever, they kind of just… stick. You carry them with you wherever you go.'

Sam stroked his hand across Mercedes' cheek, trying to imprint it all on his memory, the _feel_ of her, the _smell_ of her.

'It's like, we may not be physically together, but I'll be wherever you are, Cede. You have part of my heart now, for better for worse. No matter where I go, it stays with you.' his voice choked a little on the last words, but he pressed on.

'Thing is, darlin', that you have this _light_ inside you. It saved me, and I'm pretty sure it helped my family too. Just, don't let that dim, ok? Don't let _anything_ take that from you, Cede. Not Mr Schue, not Glee club, not anything life throws at you.'

Sam swallowed and ran his hand through his hair again,

'…and not me, Cede. _Especially _not me. I'm always gonna love you, but I'm not stupid. I know I'm not the _only_ one who's going to love you, darlin', not by a long shot.'

Mercedes wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her purple hoodie (actually it was his purple hoodie, she never did dress for the weather) and sniffed.

'I'm not _that_ great, Evans.'

Sam grinned at her, and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

'Yeah, you are, and you'll figure that out someday. It just sucks that I won't be there to see it.'

They held each other's gaze for a minute before Sam thought _Screw it, _set his guitar down and pulled Mercedes into a tight hug. They lost track of time as they sat that way, just holding each other until Mercedes phone buzzed in her pocket.

'My mom.' she said by way of explanation when she checked her phone and reluctantly got to her feet. 'I have to be heading back.'

Sam nodded, and looked at her through his fringe.

'Can I ask you to do one more thing for me before you go though, Cede?' he asked, knowing he was pushing his luck a little but wanting to be with her for just a little while longer.

Mercedes had pulled her car keys out of her pocket and was already at the bottom of the porch steps when Sam had asked the question, but she turned and looked expectantly at him, her voice sounding unusually small even in the still quiet of the evening.

'What do you want me to do?'

The sun was just disappearing over the horizon and everything was bathed in a peachy, orange glow. Mercedes looked even more beautiful than usual in the fading light, her skin glowed, and the tears clinging to her eyelashes sparkled like stars in the shadows left by the retreating sunlight. _Figures she'd be the most beautiful I've ever seen her just when I have to let her go._

'Sing with me?' Sam asked, trying to look as forlorn and helpless as possible as he drank in the sight of her. It wasn't difficult, he already felt like he was only moments away from bawling his eyes out.

Mercedes smiled a soft smile at him and he couldn't help but smile back. _That was _his_ smile_, Sam thought in a fit of possessiveness, _the one she reserved just for him_. He tried not to think about the fact that he'd probably never get to see it again as he patted the seat she had just vacated. Soon some other guy would be making her smile. _But not _his_ smile_, he thought fiercely. _Not _**his**_ smile._

'We never did get our duet, did we?' Mercedes asked as she sat down again, anxiously fingering the keys in her hand. Sam shook his head,

'Nope, and _we can't have that_.'

Mercedes laughed in spite of herself and listened as Sam picked out the intro on his guitar.

_So lately, been wondering, who will be there to take my place…_

'Oh God, Sam!' Mercedes exclaimed, 'Of all the songs to choose you pick _that_ one? I'm already a hot mess, are you trying to kill me too?'

Sam smiled but kept playing, 'You're right about the hot part. Just humor me, would you? I promise I'll never ask you for anything again…' he grinned as he waggled his eyebrows at her.

'Not funny.' Mercedes complained, but she was smiling as she said it.

Sam shrugged, 'Gallows humor, what can you do?'

Mercedes giggled and shook her head,

'You are such a dork… and I'm going to miss the hell out of you.'

She sighed again and set her keys down on the white railing that ran along the length of the porch.

'Alright, let's do this.'

The song was slower and took on new meaning as they sang it together. Their voices actually complimented each other well, although most probably wouldn't have expected them to. _Just like us_, Sam thought as the song, and his time with Mercedes, came to an end. With that bittersweet revelation he stood and walked Mercedes to her car. He held the door for her, but instead of getting straight in Mercedes stopped and put a hand on his cheek.

'You know what you said about me having a piece of your heart?' she asked him, her eyes locked on his, 'Well, it works both ways.'

She reached up and placed a soft, chaste kiss on his lips.

'You've got mine too, Evans. Maybe someday you'll find a way to bring it back to me.' Mercedes smiled a sad smile at him as she slid into her car and shut the door.

Sam stood alone in the parking lot of the crappy motel that would, in a few hours, be known as his _former_ home, and watched as Mercedes' tail lights disappeared into the distance.

_Nah,_ he thought to himself as he turned to head back into the motel, _if home is where the heart is, then mine is definitely wherever Mercedes Jones goes._

* * *

><p>The song used is <em>Wherever You Will Go<em>, originally by The Calling, although the version Sam and Mercedes sing is based on the cover version by Charlene Soraia


End file.
